Vegarlson: Ruins of Rathe (Solo)
on the first floor of the Library, then take the teleporter at to the . Use the portal at to enter.| levelrange = 118| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 1 hour 30 min| pmax = 3 days| altname = Vegarlson: Ruins of Rathe Solo| uid = 1134| }} Notes * If a bedrock brute knocks you to the ground, simply press X to stand back up. Strategy # Go to the and kill 5 living stones to spawn 5 Runic Stones at . # Click each Runic Stone to spawn at . # Make a note of where the Runic Stones went, because you'll need them during the fight. #* Glimmerstone cannot be damaged in the circle of stones where he spawns. # Attack then go activate and kill a Runic Stone, once the stone has been killed you can pull out of the circle to damage him. Once he ports back into the stone ring kill another Runic Stone, repeat until he's dead. # Climb down to the base of the and kill at . #* Periodically he casts Leap o' Suction. He ports away, sucks you to him and does a big damage hit. Try to interrupt? # Go to around and kill five mounds and the vekerchiki drones hovering over them over to spawn at the top of the ramp leading up to the , then kill him. #* Heaper flies off periodically. Follow him and kill his adds. #* Heaper apparently gets a buff from the emerald dust from breaking crystals in the . You may want to go around and break all the crystals yourself before fighting Heaper to prevent him using them. If you destroy all of the crystals, Heaper doesn't fly away. When destroying a crystal you get a buff called Emerald Dusted Weapon which helps killing the mounds and drones. #* Or you can dispel or apply a state effect on Heaper to remove his Emerald Dust buff. # Click Heaper's mound near to obtain sticky vekerchiki mud. # Head to the . # Kill muddite lurchers, then click the corpses to apply the sticky vekerchiki mud. This spawns a minimud, which you must kill. #* Be sure to pull the muddite lurchers out of the water before you kill them (the water tries to compost you). # Once you have killed enough minimuds, spawns in the center of the water near . #* Periodically, the Mudwalker will summon a mud mold add. Kill the add, then go back to the Mudwalker. # Kill and in the by the stone arch near . #* Kill Koni first. Any time she summons a tree, pull both names away from it or it will give them massive heals. #* Periodically, Pete will summon bramble roots on you. Move away from them. If you are caught by the brambles, target them and kill them to move again. #* Since you will be jousting away from the summoned trees and brambles, you may want to clear the nearby area before pulling the names so you don't aggro anything else.